Lewis Robinson (Meet The Robinsons)
Lewis Robinson is an Orphan and a good friend of Kids World's, and Blake Foster and his friends also met Ash's other friends Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock.'' They first met Ash in Blake Foster's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'', and since then he has appeared in Kids World's future adventures as a guest character. His prowess in Pokémon Training and his courage have saved the day countless times, especially with his best friend, Pikachu. He and Pikachu are the founders and leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team and he's a genius from Meet the Robinsons. Lewis played Beanstalk Jack in Lilo & Stitch (Goldie & Bear) He is a kid who climb up the beanstalk. Lewis played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Kingbalto Style) He is a jedi rebel. Lewis played John Darling in Jack Pan Lewis played Stinky in Alpha and Omega 2: A Health-iday Adventure He is a wolf pup. Lewis played The Handsome Boy in The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Lewis played David in All Wolves Go To Heaven 2 (Princebalto) Lewis played Edmund Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia Trilogy He is a son of Adam. Lewis played Young Simba in The Kristoff King and The Kristoff King on Broadway He is a Lion Cub. Lewis played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Princess Rapunzel Style) He's a Cartoon. Lewis played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (Leopard012 Style), The Jungle Book; 2016 (Leopard012 Style) and The Forest Book (LionKingFanFilms Style) He's a Man Cub. Lewis played Jimmy Neutron in Lewis Cornelius Boy Genius He's a boy genius. Portrayals: * In Meet the Robinsons (Disney and Sega Style) he is played by Link. * In Meet the Robinsons (MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Style) he is played by Sniffles. * In Meet the Robinsons (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by ???. * In Meet the Robinsons (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) he is played by Max Taylor. Relatives *Pets in law-Bolt, Mittens and Rhino the hamster *Girlfriend-Franny Robinson *Daughter in law-Penny Forrester *Son-Wilbur Robinson *Boyfriends-Hiro Hamada, Miles Callisto and Ted Wiggins Voice Actor *Jordan Fry-English Gallery: WhosWhoLewisRobinson-1.jpg c78641260c5f65683d9901a35daa4df3.jpg DVfTVKpX0AAOKME.jpg familia-do-futuro-lewis.jpg Cornelius Robinson.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1098.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1101.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1102.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1109.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1110.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1111.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1112.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1117.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1158.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1159.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1160.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1161.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1162.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1163.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1164.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1165.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1166.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1167.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1179.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1180.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1181.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1182.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1183.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1184.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-1185.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-2610.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-2617.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-2601.jpg Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6355_kindlephoto-670069303.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6360.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6361.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6362.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6383.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6385.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6386.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6393.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6394.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6395.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6403.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6413.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6414.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6415.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6422.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6516.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6520.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6559.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6560.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6571.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6576.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6578.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6579.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6585.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6586.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6591.jpg Oct102.gif oct1110.gif Nov79.gif Lewis_meet_the_robinsons.png meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6425.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6428.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8027.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8028.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8041.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8042.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8043.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8044.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8045.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8047.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8048.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8049.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8057.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8058.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8059.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8060.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8099.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8103.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8104.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8105.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8346.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8347.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8357.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8455.jpg Lewis-meet-the-robinsons-78.3.jpg Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-939 kindlephoto-576972198.jpg Lewis_And_Riley.png Lewis Inflated.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Meet the Robinsons Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Lewis and Penny Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Orphans Category:American Characters Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Handsome Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Inventors Category:Allies Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters voiced by child actors Category:Funny Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Children Category:Childs Category:1995 Births Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Characters who cry